My Promise to You
by ChibiLeonKitty
Summary: Sometimes promises have to to broken - Just something cute between Suzaku and Lelouch when they were kids


Right this is actually a B-day fic for Tai Ishtar. She told me a while ago that she wanted a fic like this and so i did it...she also wanted ice cream or an ice-block involved and I'm pretty sure I included it somewhere...so Tai I did it!

Disclaimer: Own NOTHING

* * *

It had been a simple day of playing tag together as normal best friends would on a warm spring day. Even with the looming war of their countries; Japan and Britannia, the two still managed to smile and laugh (despite one nearly continuously being 'it').

After what seemed like hours of outdoors time, the two fell down atop a grassy hill and watched as the clouds passed over-head. A gentle, warm breeze passed over their sweaty forms and played with their dark hair, hands intertwined even though they were prince and prime ministers sons of the warring countries.

"Ne, Lelouch?" The brunette asked turning his raven companion, who opened his purple eyes with the unspoken 'what?' showing in their depths. "If you could make this war never happen, would you?"

Looking away from his friend, he turned his gaze back to the sky. "Even if the war never happened, many people would still have the life that they once were content with…including Nunnally…" He began, before turning back to his friend with a smile. "But if the war never happened, we wouldn't have met, Suzaku."

Smiling to himself, Suzaku turned back to the clouds. "I guess I shouldn't dwell on such things…" He murmured. "It's not like there's some magical power that could change the world like that."

Giggling at the comment, Lelouch shook his head. "There's no way there's anything like that. If there was I would have the ability to make you do as I say." Sitting up suddenly, he turned to his friend. "I command you, get me an ice cream."

Playing his part of their game, Suzaku stood and bowed. "Yes, you're Highness." He replied before they both fell into a fit of laughter.

Slowly the laughing subsided, and a short silence fell on them. Green eyes found their way back toward the sky while violet focused on the grass below them.

"If I did have that power," The raven haired boy whispered. "I would command you not to leave me."

Shocked, Suzaku turned toward his friend who still found the greenery more entertaining than him. Understanding found him quickly. After everything that had happened to him, Lelouch felt alone. Sure he had his little sister but he only sort to protect her and would never think to burden her with his troubles.

"You don't have to command me to make me stay by you."

"Suzaku…"

"You're my best friend Lelouch. We're going to be together forever."

A smile broke out over the former-princes face before he nodded. "Forever! But you need to promise it."

Smiling, the brunette held out his pinkie to the other who simply shook his head.

"It has to be stronger than that."

Suzaku blinked. What could be stronger than Pinkie swearing? As far as he knew, it couldn't be broken. "How?"

Tilting his head slightly, the raven adapted the look he had that told the Japanese boy that he was in deep thought before smiling and looking at the other again.

"Back in Britannia, I saw one of the maids and a soldier kiss each other after saying that they wouldn't leave each other." He explained a light blush forming on his pale cheeks. "It would be the same for us right?"

The brunette didn't know if that was right. His master had told him that kissing was for only mummies and daddies, but Britannia was strange and different to his world. Besides, Lelouch was hardly ever wrong.

"I don't see why not." He conceded his smile still in place. "Let's do it!"

Leaning forward together, their lips met in a gentle, innocent peck before both boys pulled back. Green eyes met purple again and Suzaku smiled.

"Now we'll always be together!" He exclaimed.

"Yea, forever!"

* * *

Emerald eyes blinked open a couple of times as his eyes readjusted to the dark of his bedroom. Finally he settled on staring at the ceiling.

'Why am I remembering that?' He wondered running his fingers through his sleep mused hair. 'That took place well over seven years ago.'

Sighing, he rolled onto his side and closed his eyes.

'Lelouch…'

So much had happen since that day; they had been separated, reunited, Lelouch became the criminal Zero and killed and used many people for his gains, he became a knight…and then he brayed his best friend…and then together they took over Britannia.

He wished some days that he could go back and change everything, but he knew that that was just a pipe dream and would never happen.

* * *

"Hey, Lelouch." He greeted standing on the grassy knoll. "I dreamt about you last night…that actually sounded really bad." He added laughing lightly and rubbing the back of his head.

"It was actually about that promise we made back when we were kids. As stupid as it sounds, did you know that you were my first kiss?"

Sighing lightly, he looked back at the small group behind him waiting for his return.

Kneeling down, he leant over the cold stone. "I'm sorry we couldn't keep our promise. I know you understand that we had to do as we did but…I'm still sorry."

Pressing his lips lightly to the polished rock he pulled back, stood up and left the grave.

It'd be a while before he came back but he knew, they both knew, forever was for a long time and time changes everything.

* * *

Okay...thats my...terrible Code Geass story over with

I think I may have used some things from a movie...if you can tell which I'll give you a cookie lol

I hoped you liked Tai!

REVIEW!


End file.
